Only Hope
by Di-air
Summary: Hao comes to a lonely Lyserg with a gift.. Which turns into more of a task! Lyserg soon finds himself in Japan, with the goal of befriending a certain girl. Can he and Yoh help her accept her shaman abilities and break out from her shell? LysergxOC


Hello everyone! :) Welcome to my fic. The title might sound a tad dramatic, but it's the title of a song by Mandy Moore. I've associated it with my OC for a while, so I decided to use it as the title.

I'll be honest, I'm not too pleased with this first chapter.. But I hope you'll like it anyway! Or at least want to keep reading. I promise it will get better. This is just an introduction of sorts, setting the stage for the rest of the story.

My OC, Yukino, is going to come off really bitchy at first. As it's implied, she's not really like that! Her real personality will be coming in the next chapter or two.

One last note, I hope Lyserg doesn't seem too OOC. I find him challenging to write... I'm trying to get into his head a bit with this. Hao still pisses him off, so that's mostly why he seems irritated at times.

* * *

_I walk alone in this dreary field. With each step I take, my chest tightens. Above me, the sun is fighting against the clouds to shine its light upon the Earth. _

_It is a familiar scene. I have this dream often. Isn't it funny.. Even in my dreams, I am all alone.._

_But then, finally, I reach you.. Although your back is turned to me, in my mind I know who you are. I call out your name as I step forward, but for some reason I cannot hear the sound of my voice. I continue towards you, wishing you would face me... _

_But you never turn around, and I never reach you.

* * *

_

Lyserg Diethel sighed as he lay on his new bed. The dowser was about to begin his first day as a resident of the Funbari Onsen. Despite the place belonging to his good friend, it was an odd and somewhat vexing situation that had led to his staying there.

A situation that was brought upon him by the likes of Hao Asakura, of course. Even though he had become the Shaman King and was technically dead, that guy still managed to interfere with Lyserg's life. This time, in a way that Lyserg felt oddly compelled to go along with.

About a week earlier the Shaman King had approached Lyserg out of the blue, startling him quite a bit. Lyserg had never expected to see him again, after all. He'd assumed that since his former nemesis had been reformed and crowned king, he'd never have to deal with him ever again. Sadly, he was mistaken.

Hao greeted him cheerfully, which rather irritated Lyserg. Just because he had given up on revenge didn't mean he considered Hao a friend.

"What do you want, Hao?" he had asked immediately.

Hao smirked. "Nothing at all!"

Lyserg wasn't buying it. "Then why in the world are you here..?"

"I have a gift for you, Lyserg Diethel," the Shaman King replied.

Lyserg stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "What sort of gift would _you_ have for _me_?"

"A very special one!" Hao assured, still cheerful and holding a 'I-know-something-you-don't' air about himself. "See, Lyserg, I've been thinking a lot lately. I know that what I did to you in the past can never be fixed.."

Lyserg twitched as his parents' murderer spoke those words. Just what was he scheming?

"But, I've figured out a way to apologize.. Again, I know I can't undo anything," he added for good measure, becoming more serious. "But I have found something to bring you a little happiness."

Lyserg merely stared. He didn't quite know how to respond. Really, he wanted this conversation to be over with. He tried to keep focus on Hao's words as he threatened to become filled with old feelings.

"A girl," Hao continued. "She lives in Japan, and is around your age."

"..What?" This was already sounding ludicrous.

"I've had my eye on her for some time. Even before the Shaman Fight. She can see ghosts and possesses shamanic abilities. They're weak, however. She seems oblivious to what she is, and therefor has had no training. I saw a lot of potential in her, and wanted her on my team for the Shaman Fight, but I didn't have the time to properly train her." he explained.

"Why does any of this concern me?" the dowser questioned.

"Getting to that part," Hao replied. "I find her to be an interesting girl. Similar to you, in some ways. I think that you'd be good for each other if you met."

All of this was leaving Lyserg feeling a bit dizzy. "And why is that?"

"Because," Hao looked Lyserg directly in the eye. "You're both lonely and could use the companionship."

Lyserg let those words sink in for a moment before responding. "You want me to go to Japan and befriend this random girl who happens to be a shaman and is lonely?" he began, agitation clear in his voice. "All other issues aside, you think it's as easy as going there, meeting her on the street, and then we're friends?"

Hao chuckled lightly. "Of course I didn't mean it like that. You have to build a relationship with her."

"And why would I want to?"

"Because, as I said, I think you would be good for each other. I know you, and I've studied her. I see two lonely souls who would benefit from the other being around."

Lyserg didn't respond. His emerald eyes shifted downward as he contemplated what was being said.

"I know you're wondering how you'd even begin to find her," Hao said. Lyserg looked uncomfortable, as though he'd forgotten that the other boy could still read minds."But that's the fun part! She lives in Funbari. She even goes to my brother's school."

"You're kidding me.." Lyserg truly was surprised by this.

"Nope, you heard me right. So, I think you should stay with Yoh for a while and get acquainted with her."

"Hao, this is ridiculous.."

"Well, I need to be on my way. I have lots of duties to attend to, being the Shaman King and all.." Hao said, as if Lyserg had called him there himself.

"Wait!"

Hao turned back to meet Lyserg's gaze one last time. "Her name is Yukino Yorokobi. Remember it. I wouldn't bring you this information for nothing. She is indeed a special gift just waiting for you to find her, Lyserg."

With that, he disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

Lyserg shook his head as he recalled the scene. For Hao, of all people, to spring something like this on him.. The whole thing lacked logic, and yet Lyserg had still come. To meet some girl he'd never even seen a picture of.

The British shaman had justified this as spending some time with his friend. He hadn't seen Yoh since the Shaman Fight's end some months ago. While he was delighted to him again, the circumstances around the visit couldn't help but sour it. Mostly because the idea had come from Hao, and Lyserg was very skeptical of it.

Perhaps one thing that had embittered Lyserg towards this whole ordeal was Hao implying he was lonely. Truthfully, Lyserg had never thought much on the subject. He went about his daily life in a routine. He went to school, studied hard, and spent time with his grandfather. He had few friends in England, which was due to his being so consumed by revenge before the Shaman Fight. He hadn't bothered to become particularly close to anyone. He felt his time was better spent training for his eventual battle with Hao.

Of course, that had all come to an end. The young dowser had made some very good friends in the tournament, but they all lived in different countries. He returned to his home life, and to being more or less alone. He attempted to focus on school work and use that as a shield, but deep down, he did feel the loneliness. It had been deep-rooted in him since his parents' death, and now seemed to sting even more as he realized his lack of friends.

This, he told himself, was the main reason he came to Japan. To see Yoh. He didn't plan to stay long, maybe two weeks. He would investigate this girl, and expected nothing to come of it.

The British shaman rose from his bed, stretching a bit. It seemed like a good time to get up, since he could hear Anna yelling at Yoh to wake up for school. He dressed himself, and was soon downstairs.

"Morning, Lyserg!" Yoh greeted his friend cheerfully.

"Good morning, Yoh," Lyserg smiled. "Good morning to you too, Anna."

The engaged couple knew all about Hao's visit. Lyserg had explained the event to Yoh, who had been all for it. Typical Yoh, Lyserg had thought. Always so laid back, even with something like this. He had encouraged his friend to come to Japan for a while and meet the girl.

After breakfast, Yoh was off to school for the day.

"I'll talk to her today and tell you what she's like," he said as he slipped on his sandals.

"What?" Lyserg seemed surprised.

"This Yukino girl!" Yoh laughed. "I'll talk to her."

"You don't have to do that.."

"You'll never get anything done with that attitude, Lyserg," Yoh said. "You're going to talk to her at some point, right? It might be easier if she knows me a little first."

"I guess you're right.." Lyserg replied, somewhat sheepishly.

Yoh smiled at his friend. "Relax today. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye.. Have a good day," Lyserg saw him off with a wave.

* * *

Later in the day, lunch time had finally come, much to the students' relief. Yoh and Manta walked outside the school as usual, looking for a place to eat their lunch.

"You want to talk to _Yukino Yorokobi?!_" Manta exclaimed, as his friend asked him about her.

"So you do know her?" Yoh asked, interested.

"Of course... You don't?" Manta asked. "That girl is scary... Everyone keeps their distance!"

Yoh raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Well, I've never talked to her myself.. But there's been rumors going around for years that she's not normal. They say that when she was in elementary school, she sent a kid to the hospital. I've also heard that she knows black magic and can summon demons.. They say that if you say the wrong thing to her, she'll call one out and it'll shred you apart!" Manta shivered at the thought. "She's really cold, and everyone keeps away from her. It's the way it's always been.."

Yoh frowned as his short friend finished his story. "Have you or anyone you know actually seen her do these things?"

"Well.. No, not that I know of.. But everyone's been wary of her for as long as I can remember.. People have said that if you get close enough to her, you can feel a dark aura, because demons surround her.."

"I see."

A bit ahead of the duo, Yoh spotted a girl. She was eating all by herself on a bench. She wore their school uniform, and had straight, short light brown-colored hair which reached her shoulders, a pale pink hairclip attached to the right side of her parted bangs. Her green eyes were completely focused on her food. It was as if she refused to look at anything else around her. Yoh studied the somber expression on her face. She didn't even bother to look as they came near her.

"That's her, isn't it?" he asked Manta.

"Y-Yes.." He hadn't realized she was so near to them.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Yoh declared.

"WHAT?! Yoh, wait! That's a bad idea! Yoh! Yoooh!" Manta flailed, trying to stop his friend from coming into contact with the detached girl.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully, an easy going smile on his face.

The brown haired girl looked up from her sandwich. For a moment, she was silent. She was not used to being approached by strangers, nor did she want to be.

"Can I help you?" was her cold reply.

Yoh's smile did not waver. "I just saw you all alone here, and thought you might like to sit with my friend and I."

Her eyes shifted to Manta, whom was still a few feet behind Yoh. Nervously, he stepped beside his friend, and gave Yukino a wave.

"H-Hi there.."

"Oyamada, right?" she asked, her expression retaining its coldness.

"Yes, that's me.."

"I don't know either of you. I don't see why you'd want to eat lunch with me," she said, eying Yoh suspiciously.

"Hehe, I know. But you looked lonely, so I thought I'd ask. It's no fun to eat all by yourself, "Yoh replied in a friendly way. "I'm Yoh Asakura, nice to meet you."

Yukino was quiet again as Yoh put his hand out to her. Instead of reciprocating the handshake, she stood up and walked past the two boys.

"Leaving so soon?" Yoh asked.

Yukino did not look back at him. "Who I eat my lunch with is my business. I am none of your concern. If you'll excuse me."

With those last words, she walked away. Yoh watched her leave, carefully studying her. Manta gave a sigh of relief once she'd gone a fair distance away.

"Phew! That was scary... I can't believe you just talked to her like that, Yoh! See how scary she was?" he said, looking up.

"I don't think she's very scary," Yoh laughed in reply.

"What?!"

"I don't think she knows how to be any other way. Given what you said people say about her, she's probably not used to being talked to nicely. So she acts defensive and pushes people away without even giving them a chance."

"You talked to her for two minutes and you can tell all that?" Manta questioned. Though he wasn't surprised. Yoh did have a gift for seeing the good in people.

"Hehe, yep! Also, she's a shaman."

"SHE'S A WHAT?!"

"It's not very strong, but I definitely sensed furyoku from her." Yoh explained.

"You gotta be kidding me.." Manta sighed. Just when things had seemed normal again.

* * *

The school bell tolled, signaling the end of the day. The many students gathered their things and piled out of the building. Yoh, however, was headed in a different direction. He approached Yukino's classroom. Luckily, she was the last one in there. As she was about to head out, he came in the door. She stared at him coldly.

"You again? What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you for a bit," he replied.

"..Why? I don't know you. We aren't even in the same class."

"You'd see if you talked to me for a minute."

"I have no desire to. If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home.." She was going to walk past him, but he stood in front of her.

"..What do you want from me?" she asked, aggravated.

"I have a question," Yoh began, calm smile still present. "You can see spirits, can't you?"

Yukino's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden accusation. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied.

"Is that so?" Yoh said.

Suddenly, Amidamaru appeared above him. Yukino twitched, but tried to not make it obvious she could see the large samurai spirit.

"You can see him, can't you?" he asked.

"You're crazy."

"This is my good friend, Amidamaru. He'd be your friend too, if you let him. Lots of others like him would, too."

"This is ridiculous!" Yukino snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"I want to help you," Yoh said. "You don't know what you are, do you? It would be good to be around others like you. We know what it's like growing up with these powers.. You can be understood on a level that a lot of normal humans can't reach."

"You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know me.. You know NOTHING abut me!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know more than you think," Yoh replied, more serious now. "I want to help you, Yukino. I want to be your friend."

"Shut up.." she muttered. "I don't know you. You don't know me."

"Why can't that change?" he asked, confused by her logic. "We shamans should stick together. It's less lonely that way, right?"

"Shaman.." she said, so quietly it was barely audible.

"I understand you. My friends would, too. We'd never hurt you--"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled, pushing past him and running out the door.

"Yoh-dono, should we go after her?" Amidamaru asked his master.

Yoh shook his head. "That's enough for today. She's scared, but she'll come around."

"I hope so, Yoh-dono.."

That might have been a little too much right off the bat, Yoh thought. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He could see past the cold front she put up, blocking herself off from the world. Whatever her reasons were, he felt compelled to reach out to her. Yoh believed there was good in everybody. No one deserved to be all alone, as this girl seemed to be. If she could only accept herself for what she was, maybe he and Lyserg could get somewhere with her.

* * *

Yukino ran through the halls, ran down the steps, all of it without looking back. She ran out of the school, desperate to get away. This was too much for her. This weird Asakura guy.. He was crazy! She didn't need to be around him. She didn't need him, or anybody. She didn't need explanations. Everything was troublesome with or without them.

"Oof!" she fell backwards as she bumped into somebody outside the school. She hadn't noticed them at all in her rush.

"Wha--!" the boy she'd ran into also fell back.

The two, now on their bottoms, looked up to see each other. Yukino found herself face to face with a certain green haired, handsome British teenager. Her cheeks tinted pink as she took his features in. He was different than the boys she was used to seeing. There was something more refined about him.

"I'm sorry about that, miss," Lyserg apologized, standing again. He held his hand out to help her up.

"A-Ah, um.."she shook her head as she caught herself staring. She stood up, and looked down, her face brightening even more. "No, I'm sorry! It was all my fault... I-I need to be more careful."

"It's alright, really," Lyserg smiled at her.

Yukino felt her heartbeat quicken at his smile. This sort of behavior wasn't like her at all, and she felt the need to get away.

"Um.. I need to be going now.. Goodbye!"

She ran off, not giving Lyserg a chance to bid her farewell. He blinked, unsure of the strange encounter. Almost as soon as she was gone, he heard Yoh call his name. He looked over to greet his friend.

"Lyserg! What a surprise," Yoh said. "How'd you get here?"

"It was simple, I just dowsed for your furyoku."

"Haha, I should've expected as much!"

"Your school is nice," Lyserg commented.

"It's an alright place," Yoh replied. "But, hey, I talked to that girl today."

"What, you really did?"

"Yeah! And so did you!"

"Huh?" Lyserg looked at his friend quizzically.

Yoh laughed. "The girl you were just talking to! That was Yukino."

Lyserg couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. "My, what a coincidence.."

"She's kind of skittish right now, but I'm sure she'll come around," Yoh assured.

"Ah.." Lyserg replied. "What was she like to you?" he asked.

"Well.. I don't think she interacts with people too much. She didn't trust me, and shot down anything I said.. On the outside, she seems like a really cold person. But I'm sure that's not who she really is," he explained. "I tried to make her feel more comfortable by showing her Amidamaru, but I think she's scared of her powers. She denied it all."

"Did she now?" Lyserg replied. "She was in quite the hurry to get home.."

"Ehehe.. I might have come off a little strong on her.." Yoh admitted.

The dowser raised an eyebrow at him. He was going to ask about it, but his eyes soon caught the sight of a small charm on the ground next to him.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up. It was a keychain with a cute white cat charm hanging from it.

"I wonder if it's Yukino's?" Yoh said. "She was right there."

Lyserg nodded. "Maybe. It might have fallen off her bag when she bumped into me."

"I can give it to her tomorrow," Yoh suggested with a smile.

With that matter out of the way, the two shaman were on their way back to the Funbari Onsen. Along the way, Lyserg found himself thinking of the girl he'd bumped into. Yoh described her as cold, but she hadn't been that way to him. She had been more shy than anything. She sure seemed like a confusing person... And a shaman who was in denial, on top of it all.

* * *

Yukino raced to her house. When she finally reached her destination, she flew through the doorway and ran up the stairs immediately. She entered her bedroom, shutting her door behind her. Not bothering to even turn on a light, she flung herself onto her bed, burying her face in the comforter.

Today had been too much. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. Why, all of a sudden, did this Yoh Asakura want to talk to her? Why was he so adamant about it? And why did he know that ghost was above him? Moreover, how did he know she could see it?

This sixth sense of hers, or curse, as she thought of it as, had been her burden alone since she was a young child. No one had tried to make sense of it. She had never known anyone else with the same ability. She had always been alone, with everyone fearing and ridiculing her. She'd lost hope for herself long ago, lost hope that there was someone else like her out there.

What had he said? "We shamans should stick together." Shamans....

No. Block it out. Block everything out. It's meaningless to think about such things.

Suddenly, the green haired boy she'd ran into's face appeared in her mind. She felt more calm with this, albeit embarrassed.

Gah! Why had today been so completely headache-inducing? Yukino tried once more to block everything out of her mind and fall asleep.

* * *

Lyserg shut the light in his temporary bedroom off and climbed into his bed. He sighed as he recalled his current situation again. He remembered the encounter he'd had with the girl he'd come to meet earlier.

"Yukino.." he mumbled. "We'll see, Hao."

* * *

And that's it for chapter one! I hope it wasn't too bad. Like I said, it will get better as it goes on. Please review!


End file.
